gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Muhou Ryu
Muhou Ryu (無宝流, Tresureless Style) was founded Five or Six years before the start of the series. During Iori's raid he killed 40 men with Jinsuke saying he had only killed 1/30th of the Muhou School's men. 'Muhou's School Symbol' The Muhou's School Symbol is four sideways black or white diamonds with two vertically, one on the right sided, and one on the left side. 'Organizational Structure of the Muhou School' The Muhou School is structured like a millitary force. A the top is the leader (Jinsuke). Right under the leader is the advisors which consist of 7 men, some from the Ogame School. Below them are the Corps Commanders that command the members. Then come the Division Commanders, each division is given a different task that they have to do. At the bottom are the member, foot soldiers that are assigned to a this command. There's also the Leader's Personal Corps, which consist of strong individuals that the leader has personally chosen and that only he can command. 'Leader' *Kurogane Jinsuke: Is the legendary one-thousand man slayer and leader of the Muhou school. He is using the school as a way of furthering his ambition of taking over Unabar and then Kyoshuu. He was shown to be able to block Iori's powerful swing with a tanto. 'Leader's Personal Corps' Also known as the "Special Corps" (当主直属兵団 Toshu Chokuzoku Heidan), they're a special force composed of ten members, specifically chosen by Jinsuke himself for their skills. According to Nachi, every one of them is powerful and skilled enough to take on the garrison of a small fief by himself. Only Jinsuke has authority over them. It is also said that some of them are even more powerful than the "Advisors". *'Itou Ranmaru: '''He is personally trained by Jinsuke and is the main rival of Gama. *'Tsuchiryuu:' A mysterious man who covers half his face. His fighting technique comes from the continent, as he wields chinese weapons. *'Matsumoto Muraku:' The blood thirsty former leader of the Kasanemanji School. *'Yamanoue Kiyomori: The founder and former leader of the Genkon School of Kenpo, only man recognized by Jinsuke for his unarmed martial art. *Omiya Banri: ' Former member of the Myoujin School and said to be the strongest of the Divine Spears. *'Toujou Shungaku: The oldest and most powerful of the Leader's Personal Corps. Founder of the Tengen School. *Kudou Shimon:' The first of the Muhou school and personal corp to appear. He also seem to be the right hand man of Jinsuke. Former student of Kizaki Gensai, supposed to take over the Kannari style ofter Kizaki Gensai. *'Tsurumaru Shinsuke: Former member of the Kamigaki School, he's a stern and powerful swordsman who fights with an oddly-shaped sword. *Jinkuu: A mysterious man who wears a mask and carrys a large weapon. *Arimaru: A monster-like woman with dark skin who uses a sword and shield style called Sunakari no Jin or Sandy Hunter's Formation. '''Advisors The Advisors (参謀 Sanbou) are the highest-ranked members of the Muhou School right under Jinsuke, and have authority over all the commanders and subordinates, but not on the Personal Corps. Three of them are the former members of the Ogame School who sided with Jinsuke. While the Personal Corps' only job is to fight, the Advisors seems to take care of the organization of the Muhou School. For example, Hanamura was behind the Juugan project and the 47th Division. Despite being often seen with them, Nachi is not a member of the Advisors. *'Kujou Mario:' He is the, Head Advisor, formerly of Ogame Ryu. Kujou left the Ogame School with Jinsuke six years ago .He appears to have respect for Shinnojou and even is able to recognize his handiwork when he and Jinsuke visit the Ogame school. He also warns Shinnojou that he will have to eventually kill him. Is eventually revealed to be a mole for the Bakufu/Shogunate. *'Ichinose Kai:' He is formerly Ogame School: Is a former member of the Ogame School and the older brother of Ichinose Zenmaru . He is probably the heir of the Ichinose clan which uses the Kutaragi Sadanaga (Literally: Beast Sword). He easily defeats Zenmaru during the Unabara Grand Tournament. He teases Zenmaru by calling him his precious little brother. *'Murasame Riko: '''formerly Ogame School: Riko left with jinsuke to the Muhou School and changened his hair style. He battles Gama and forfeits the battle after Gama breaks his technique of Absolute Defense, proving that he has evolved in skill since Riko left the Ogame School. *'Hanamura Riichirou:' formerly Soujin School, a spearmaster who fights with an halbeard. Is the youngest of the advisors. He's also the one behind the Juugan pill and the 47th Corps. *'Kuryuu Ango: formerly Gaun School, he's considered as the strongest of the advisors in battle. Fights with a nagamaki and considers himself a rival of Iori. *Tsukikage: A mysterious, scheming man. He's revealed to be an agent of the Bakufu/Shogunate. Corps Commanders The Corps Commanders (軍団長 Gundanchou) are the leaders of the various Corps of the Muhou School, and there are at least 47 of them. While they're stronger than the average soldier, they're not exceptionally powerful either. Furthermore, their rank and their powers aren't always related. For example Toudou Koma, 9th Corps Commander, is stronger than Kiichi, 5th Corps Commander. Some of them were the former disciples of those schools assimilated by the Muhou School. Most of them are subordinate to a specific Advisor, and at least one corps was under Matsumoto's command. While they don't really have a standard uniform, most Corps Commanders wears rectangular shoulderpads. *Yoshifuku Jingyou, Commander of the 2nd Corps, former Gaun School, Ango's disciple. *Nishio Motoji, Commander of the 3rd Corps & Captain of the Anti-Ogame School Advance Strike Squad *Kuro Hajime, Commander of the 4th Corps, former Soujin School, Riichiro's disciple. *Hasukawa Kiichi, Commander of the 5th Corps, former Gaun School, Ango's disciple. *Nasu Souun, Commander of the 8th Corps *Toudou Koma, Commander of the 9th Corps, former Soujin School, Riichiro's senpai. *Mamiya Suzunosuke, Commander of the 11th Corps *Kura Shiden, Commander of the 12th Corps *Furuhashi Genya, Commander of the 13th Corps, former Gaun School, Ango's disciple. *Rinkei, Commander of the 14th Corps *Maezono Chouei, Commander of the 16th Corps *Niina Gakushin, Commander of the 18th Corps (after the Maruyama Brothers' demise) *Maruyama Ichida, Terujiru,& Kouzou, Commanders of the 18th Corps & Captains of the Ayanaka Florest Path Watch *Uchikawa Manjirou, Commander of the 21st Corps, Riko's disciple. *Azuma Jin, Commander of the 24th Corps *Kumakushi Sanzou, Commander of the 38th Corps *Kibe Ryuuhou, Commander of the 47th Corps *Kamiyama, Commander of unknown Corps, former Soujin School, Riichiro's disciple. *Moritomo Commander of unknown Corps, former Soujin School, Riichiro's disciple. *Tatehara Ginji Commander of unknown Corps '''Division Commanders The Division Commanders (師団長 Shidanchou) are the lowest rank of commanders inside the Muhou School. They tend to lead small packs of subordinates in specific missions, and aren't as skilled as the Corps Commanders. *Maniwa Juuhou, Commander of the 2nd Raid Division *Shibano Ippi, Commander of the 8th Guard Division, Muhou School's fastest archer. *Sarumata Kenzou, Commander of the 27th Commando Division 'Members' The Subordinates (団員 Dan'in or 部下 Buka) are the foot soldiers of the Muhou School, either former members of defeated schools or conscripted soldiers. Most of them are low-class warriors and equipped with spears or swords, though some of them are seen carrying unusual weaponry, like staves, naginata, kama sickles and nunchaku. *Yamashita Tagosaku, Maniwa's subordinate, member of the 2nd Raid Division. *Yakushiji Eima, former Tengen School, Toujou's personal aide. *Shinjirou, Maniwa's subordinate, member of the 2nd Raid Division. *Chuuji, Maniwa's subordinate, member of the 2nd Raid Division. *Sakaki Satou, Niina's subordinate. *Uraizumi Ban, Niina's subordinate. *Uchiumi, Matsumoto's subordinate. *Sekiryuu, Matsumoto's subordinate. *Seirin, Matsumoto's subordinate. 'Unknown Rank:' *Yashichi, Member of the 47th Corps, Kibe's right hand man. Category:Schools